numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/All the Cliches in Numberblocks Making
Before We Start BEFORE YOU START BASHING ME FOR A SINGLE OPINION: I value creativity more than cloning stuff. EDIT: Huh, guess like everybody was too ignorant! "I'm surrounded by fools..." - King K. Rool EDIT 2: Wow, Jaydob was butt-hurt enough to delete this blog. He clearly just rushed through it and did not read what I said! Now let's start Oh yeah, if you think a cliche is a synonym for trope, next time maybe go to the Thesaurus? *'Rainbow Color': Trust me, this is the most cliched color in Numberblocks history. Almost every multiple of 7 have to be something related to luck and rainbows! Not even canon 14 is safe from this! The worst part is, people would come up to your face like a Greenie covering a hole with a brick and tell you that without rainbows a Numberblock which is a multiple of 7 (or has the ones digit of a 7) would be bland and boring. Actually, it is not bland and boring because without rainbows Numberblocks would have little to no cliche stuffed into them. *'Copy-Pasting': When you're too lazy to make a face or body for the Numberblocks, you can always use the magic of copy-pasting... or not. (16's face is a square version of 12, 17's face is 14 without eyebrows, *'Make 'Em Similar': For example, a multiple of Eight is likely to be a superhero, a multiple of Five is likely to have gloves, all squares would sneeze out their Numberblocks and become a donut, you get it! Bonus: Episode Ratings Facts. *Poltergust G-00 is named after the new element E.Gadd "added"; Goo, which is labeled the 00 element. Uhh, don't ask about the logic. *For some reason, in Dark Moon, when the Dark Moon is repaired, the ghosts have pupils. But in Luigi's Mansion 3, they don't. Just compare the Polterpup with the one at the end of Dark Moon and you'd know what I mean! *If you look VERY closely, there's humans which aren't humans. *The game marks the first(?) time King Boo looks ticked off (angry face). Heck, I can make a meme out of this! *GHOSTS ARE MADE OUT OF SPECTRAL SLIME!!! *False advertising for the title. Like Old Clockworks and Secret Mine, it is not a mansion. It is just a big fat hotel. *You can imagine Luigi's Mansion 3 as Mario is Missing! with Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Hotel Mario aspects mixed into it. Maybe this will become a new YouTube Poop! *The hotel is called Last Resort! PUNZ! *Luigi's Mansion 3 is just a repeat of Luigi's Mansion, because both games have characters falling for something they got, going to the mansion, and then suddenly Luigi becomes the only one in the mansion. It's basically not like Dark Moon where there's no interesting changes (except the fact you also must rescue Princess Peach), probably because King Boo decided that if he broke the Dark Moon once again the ghosts would just come back? **Speaking of which, let's go with the plots! ***Luigi's Mansion: Luigi wins a mansion, Mario goes their, Luigi figures out he's not there at all and realizes it's infested with ghosts. ***Luigi's Mansion (:) Dark Moon: King Boo escapes from his portrait (spoiler alerts! WOW!), shatters the Dark Moon, and also kidnaps Mario while he's at it. ***Luigi's Mansion 3: Luigi and his friends gets invited to a hotel (which is Count Koopula all over again but it sounds less scary), and it turns out to be a trap to kidnap Mario and his friends (King Boo mentions many times he wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, which probably explains why he did the same thing.) and then "the reluctant and cowardly hero Luigi traverses up and down treacherous floors of the now-ominous hotel on a quest to save them". Apparently he must traverse to the top floor but unfortunately multiple ghosts have the buttons to the later floors. ****Did I forget to say that the cover has no ghosts on it? Also, he says that he gets less attention because of Mario. Yeah, you heard that right! *FACT: There is an unnamed lady ghost. That's gotta be a ghost you'll encounter in the theater, because why else? Meanwhile... **The Slam function is the only thing spoiled about the G-00. Too bad we could've just had his moveset tinkered- wait, doesn't that deploy spoiler alerts? **Why do I have a feeling that there's going to be a gardener ghost? Oh right, simple: because their is an OVERGROWN ROOM! And no, I don't think that the Three Sisters would return. Nor the Greenies. Nor the Slammers. BTW, for now, I'm calling the blue ghosts Blouie/Bluey, the yellow ghosts, urrgh, I don't know, and the red ghosts Brickheads. Because Brickheads sounds fitting. Also, why does Gooigi even have to go behind a Brickhead in order to suck it up? Looks suspicious... *How did Mario wiki even instantly know that the king ghost is King McFright? Oh wait, I just figured it out; E3 DEMO!!! *Now for a much more brighter side, which is Yoshi's Crafted World! **THE PAGE FOR IT IS NOT FINISHED! They still assume the clowns are named Killer Clowns, the squirrels are named Squirrels (what the heck?), the angry pinecones are named Pinecones, and they in fact assume a Baby Rhinono is an enemy. Nowhere in the game does Yoshi have to run away from a Baby Rhinono. **I still can't tell if the Bushydo costume is literally a costume based off of an enemy or just misspelling of Bushido. **The only boss which seems to be made out of enemies is the Shogun of Skewers (made out of a Bushydo's corpse). The Gator Train is just made out of an obstacle and not an actual enemy. Category:Blog posts